Kree Conquest Hive
A Kree Conquest Hive is technology that features in Marvel Comics. History A Conquest Hive were automated war machines that were created by the extraterrestrial Kree civilization. These were mobile factories that were deployed on worlds whereupon they began to produce hordes of attackbots designated to assault the enemy in waves. The intention was for them to devastate and weaken the local inhabitants allowing for the Kree to stop in and pacify the location. Such a tactic was noted for being commonly used by the Kree empire that had used it on various unsuspecting worlds. One such Conquest Hive that consisted of a Hive Queen was dragged through a portal during the creation of the Beyonder's Battleworld where it landed in the region of Westland. It crashed on the surface among various other space debris with the Conquest Hive Queen continuing its programming. This caused it to generate waves of attackbots that assaulted the nearby human town whose inhabitants were terrorised by the machines to the point that they came to hate synthetic creations. They were only protected by the actions of Sheriff Stephen Strange and Calamity Jane Foster but they were unable to stop the constant assaults from the attackbots. This was until the Avengers arrive in the town as they were looking for other allies to help defeat the Beyonder. Whilst investigating the town, they were attacked by the locals who saw Vision among their ranks and responded with violence against the synthetic. The fighting was stopped by Sheriff Strange who intervened and showed the Avengers the town which was when it came under attack from Kree attackbots. After defeating the machines, the Vision went into pursuit where he was captured by Rocket Raccoon and Groot both of whom had become stranded on Battleworld. After an initial fight, Vision and Jane Foster enlisted the aid of the two Guardians of the Galaxy as they learnt that the source of their troubles was a Kree Conquest Hive. They tracked their target only to discover that it was a Conquest Hive Queen that was the source of the attackers. The machine activated and attacked the nearby human town with the Avengers unable to damage it due to its powerful hull whereupon it used its arsenal to devastate the town. This was until Wasp used one of her discs to magnify the size of one of the arrows of Hawkeye that was used to destroy the Conquest Hive Queen thus saving the town. Overview In appearance, these machines came in a variety of forms but ultimately were mobile factories that were able to produce hordes of attackbots. The Kree had designed these machines for the purpose of devastating unsuspecting worlds in order to allow them to step in and take over. Attackbots travelled to their destinations in their spherical form. Upon arriving, their upper body opened up to reveal a partial humanoid form with their arms being blasters whilst the lower body retained a spherical shape allowing it to move around through its environment. These machines were designated to be used in vast numbers to overwhelm their targets and thus could easily be destroyed by skilled defenders. One feature in the attackbots was that when damaged they could initiate a self-destruct sequence in an attempt to either kill or wound the person that destroyed them. These machines did not demonstrate any higher intelligence and followed a singular command to attack local forces. Among the most dangerous forms of the Conquest Hive was the Hive Queen. These were much larger four-legged machines that towered over settlements when deployed. Typically, they were in their non-deployed state where they could be hidden in an environment and simply produced their attackbots. However, when discovered, they moved into attack mode and manoeuvred either through their long four legs or used their engines to fly to their locations. A Conquest Hive Queen had a powerful energy cannon designed to destroy their targets and its hull was able to protect it from weapon fire allowing it to effectively battle an entire army. Notes *The Kree Conquest Hive was an original creation that debuted in the animated Avengers Assemble animated series. Appearances *''Avengers Assemble'': "Westland" (2018) Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Marvel